Just You Know
by Dhita82
Summary: "U-URAISAI! DASAR PANTAT AYAM! PIPI GUE UDAH ENGGAK PERAWAN LAGI JADINYAAA!"/ Ya dia adalah bidadariku yang selama ini ku cari./"Hey Uchiha—"/"Kenapa kau tak bisa mengerti?"/ "GAARA!"/ "Satu yang kamu enggak ngerti dari aku, yaitu –perasaan aku "/"AKU ENGGAK BUTUH MINTA MAAF!"/ "Aku akan membuatmu merasakan apa yang kurasakan –Sakura,"/RnR PLEASE?


.

.

Tokyo _University_ adalah salah satu universitas ternama dari sekian banyak universitas unggulan yang ada di Jepang. Tak terkecuali kalangan atas yang bersekolah disini, salah satunya keluarga Uchiha, Hyuuga, Uzumaki, Haruno dan lainnya.

Uchiha Sasuke

Adalah salah satu murid yang menimba ilmu di universitas itu. Sekarang Uchiha Sasuke sedang berjalan di kantin mencari teman lamanya. Dan ketika seorang gadis cantik bermata _aquamarine _itu melambaikan tangan putihnya kearah Sasuke yang tengah berdiri dipinggiran kantin, Sasuke mendekatinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Disini!"

Sasuke hanya teresenyum tipis, dan mendekatinya. Walaupun hanya sebuah senyum tipis, bagi _fans girl_nya itu sangatlah langka. Asal kalian tahu senyuman bungsu Uchiha ini sangatlah langka. Gadis bermatakan _aquamarine_ itu ternyata sedang berfoto-foto ria dengan sahabatnya.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat gadis disebelah Ino –gadis bermata _aqumarine_ itu. Ya gadis itu adalah gadis yang—

"SASUKE-_KUN_!"

"Y-ya?"

"Huh kau ini, sini dong kita foto-foto bareng." Ajak Ino,

Sasuke mendekati kedua gadis itu, Sasuke duduk disebelah gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu. "Gue mau foto asalkan kalau Sakura juga ikut," Sasuke merentangkan tangannya merangkul gadis bernama Sakura itu.

Sakura melirik tangan Sasuke dan segera membuang tangan Uchiha bungsu itu. "Gak usah pegang-pegang,"

"Ish jahat sekali kau Sakura~" ujar Sasuke sembari menaruh tangannya di meja.

"Aish~ kalian itu, nanti lama-lama gue do'ain pacar—"

"Aminn!/Ino!" ujar Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan, dan itu membuat Sakura menatap sebal Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke menatap Sakura tanpa dosa. Melihat tatapan Sasuke, Sakura hanya membuang mukanya.

"Fufufu~ tuhkan jawabnya aja barengan," goda Ino pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ino~" desis Sakura menatap tajam Ino, Ino yang mendapatkan _death glare_ dari sahabatnya itu hanya menatap Sakura dengan senyuman lima jarinya. "Hehehe _gomen_, _gomen_. Ya sudah ayo kita foto-foto lagi!"

"Gak mau!" Sakura bersidekap dada,

"Yah~ ayolah Sak, kan jarang-jarang Uchiha Sasuke mau foto sama dua orang gadis cantik." Sakura tetap menggelangkan kepalanya. "Gak mau!"

"Ayolah pleaseee~" Ino mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_nya. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "baiklah baiklah~"

"YOSH! Ayo kita berfoto Sasuke-kun!" Ino mengeluarkan _smartphonen_nya, dan segera mengambil pose tercantiknya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum manis, Sasuke? jangan ditanya Uchiha bungsu ini hanya melihat gadis disampingnya itu.

"Oke saat hitungan ketika bilang ciss yaaa~" Sasuke tetap masih menatap Sakura yang tengah tersenyum,

"1—

.

"2—

.

"3—

.

"Cisss~"

.

KLIK

.

CUP

.

BLUSH

.

"Gue udah fotokan? Gue pergi dulu yaa~ jaaa~"

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah memerah wajahnya dan Ino yang kegirangan dan menyenggol Sakura yang tengah memerah wajahnya. "Tuh kan Sak~ apa juga gue bil—"

"U-URAISAI! DASAR PANTAT AYAM! PIPI GUE UDAH ENGGAK PERAWAN LAGI JADINYAAA!"

**Disclaimer Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Just You Know **** Dhita82**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

**OOC-BANGET! Apalagi SasukeXD, OC, AU, Gak jelas, Abal dan yang selalu pasti ada adalah miss typo(s) yang menyebar dicerita ini, EYD yang berantakan, kemungkinan aku disini akan buat perangai beberapa character jelek tetapi beneran deh aku enggak bermaksud buat ngebashing chara tersebut, dan teman sejenisnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romance, Friendship, Drama, Humor –Maybe**

**Summary :: ****"U-URAISAI! DASAR PANTAT AYAM! PIPI GUE UDAH ENGGAK PERAWAN LAGI JADINYAAA!"/ Ya dia adalah bidadariku yang selama ini ku cari./"Hey Uchiha—"/"Kenapa kau tak bisa mengerti?"/ "GAARA!"/ "Satu yang kamu enggak ngerti dari aku, yaitu –perasaan aku~"/"AKU ENGGAK BUTUH MINTA MAAF!"/**** "Aku akan membuatmu merasakan apa yang kurasakan –Sakura,"/RnR PLEASE?**

**.**

**.**

**Here**

**We**

**Go**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke POV

Sesuatu yang indah dimata tidak selalu indah dihati, mungkin itu adalah beberapa kata yang akan berpantangan dengan makhluk dihadapan aku ini. Jelas saja, siapa yang tidak akan takluk didepan gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu.

Tubuh berpostur tinggi, kulit semulus dan seputih _porselen_, wajah secantik namanya, rambut _soft pink_ panjang yang terurai sampai punggung, mata hijau yang selalu terlihat bersinar, hidung mancung yang kecil, dan juga tak lupa bibirnya yang ahh— aku tak sanggup memikirkan gadis dihadapanku ini.

Hanya dia, dan cuma dia yang membuat dinding pertahananku lemah. Selain keluargaku tentunya. Aku dan dia sudah bersama dari kecil namun, entah mengapa semakin beranjak dewasa dia seakan menghindar dariku. Memangnya aku salah apa? Sepertinya aku tak pernah berbuat kesalahan padanya.

Aku memperlakukan dia layaknya aku memperlakukan ibuku, lalu kenapa? Akupun bingung dengan alasan dia menjauhiku. Hingga saat kami di _Junior High School_, dia pergi bersama orang tuanya ke daerah _Okinawa_. Alasannya mengikuti pekerjaan ayahnya.

Aku sangat sedih, hingga saat terakhir aku melihatnya saat dia sudah didalam mobilnya. Melambaikan tangan mungilnya dari balik jendela mobil itu. Aku hanya bisa membalas lambaian itu, dan menatapnya sedih. Ia pun menatap kearahku, menatapku sedih.

Aku yang tak ingin melihat ia pergi, mengejar mobil itu dan hingga akhirnya ditikungan terakhir ia membuka jendela mobilnya dan mengatakan –maaf. Kalian mengerti? Tentu saja tidak, aku saja tidak mengerti mengapa ia mengucapkan kata maaf.

Hingga bertahun tahun aku tak berjumpa dengannya. Aku mencoba menghubunginya, namun nomor yang ia berikan selalu tak aktif. Ketika aku di _Senior High School_ tingkat akhir, aku mencoba pergi ke daerah _Okinawa_. Aku bertanya pada orang-orang sekitar, namun tak ada yang mengenalnya.

Setahuku, namanya sangat terpandang di seluruh Jepang. Karena perusahaan ayahnya yang sangat terkenal, sama halnya denganku. Apa mereka sudah pergi lagi? Hingga akhirnya aku melanjutkan jenjang _Senior High School_ ke Universitas. Aku memilih untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Tokyo.

Hampir satu tahun aku duduk dibangku perkuliahan. Tapi gak ada yang asik, namun suatu hari. Ya aku sangat ingat waktu itu. Hari dimana, dia datang dengan mobil sport putihnya. Semua murid berkumpul, ingin melihat siapa orang kaya yang akan turun dari mobil mewah itu.

Akupun dibuat penasaran, mobil sport itu berhenti tepat didepanku. Dan ketika itu seorang bidadari cantik bak turun dari surga, turun dan menghampiriku. Aku bingung, dia mendekatiku. Namun roman-romannya aku kenal dengan gadis yang sedang berjalan menuju kearahku.

Ia memakai celana _jeans_ ketat berwarna putih, baju lengan panjang yang ujung bajunya diikat berwarna pink cerah, serta jaket berwarna yang dia ikat di pinggul rampingnya. Menjinjing sebuah tas bermerk ternama ditangan kirinya. Dan yang paling aku kenal adalah rambutnya yang bersuraikan _soft pink_.

Dia berhenti dihadapanku, ia membuka kacamata hitamnya dengan jari-jari lentiknya yang ia poles dengan kutek berwarna hijau. Aku mengenalnya namun siapa? Seperti di film-film ia membuka kacamatanya secara perlahan, dan mata _onyx_ku melebar tatkala melihat sepasang manik emerald disana.

"_Ohisashiburi desu ne_, Sasuke-_kun_"

.

"_Ohisashiburi mo_ Sakura—"

.

.

.

.

.

**Ya dia adalah bidadariku yang selama ini ku cari.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

End Sasuke POV

Author POV

Sasuke tengah berjalan dilorong Tokyo _University_, ia hendak pulang tetapi ketika mata _onyx_nya tengah melihat sekeliling, ia menangkap siluet pink dan merah. Sasukepun mendekati siluet itu, dan nampak makin lama, semakin jelas. Dan tenyata itu adalah Haruno Sakura dan Sabaku no Gaara.

Ketika melihat itu, mata _onyx _Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedingin malam. Ia mendekati kedua orang itu. Dengan tergesa-gesa tentunya. Sakura yang tengah mengobrol dengan Gaara seperti terlihat senang, karena tak henti-hentinya dia merangkai senyum manisnya didepan pemuda bersuraikan merah bata itu.

GREP

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat dan dengan segera menyeret Sakura pergi meninggalkan Gaara. "Hey Uchiha—"

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kenapa kau menarikku tiba-tiba?! Aku sedang berbicara dengan Gaara, dan tolong jalannya pelan-pelan!"

".."

"Aww! Sasuke-_kun_ sakiit! Pelan-pelan dong jalannya!"

".."

"Sasuke-_kun_! Pelan-pelan!"

".."

"S-Sasuke-_kun_, ini aku beneran sakit tangannyaa!"

".."

"Hiks~ Sa-Sasuke-_kun_!"

".."

Sasuke berhenti ditengah lorong Tokyo _University_, ia menatap Sakura yang tengah kesakitan karena genggaman tangannya. Sasuke yang tak tega melepas genggamannya, "maaf Sakura~"

"Hiks~ k-kau itu kenapa sih?! Kalau mau berbicara, silahkan saja! Tetapi enggak usah menarik tanganku juga! Dan tolong lihat situasi! Tadi aku sedang berbicara dengan Gaara dan sekarang—"

"Kenapa kau tak bisa mengerti?"

"Apanya yang harus dingertiin?!"

".."

"Kamu bukan Sasuke yang dulu aku kenal! Kamu dulu gak akan sekasar ini sama aku! Tapi kenapa sekarang kau menjadi sekasar itu sama aku!"

".."

"Coba sekarang apa yang harus dingertiin?! Aku itu sedang mengobrol dengan—"

"GAARA!"

".."

"Iyakan? Kamu mau tau apa yang enggak bisa kamu ngertiin dari aku?!" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura yang memerah karena genggamannya barusan, Sasuke menaruh tangan putih Sakura pada dadanya –tepat dijantungnya.

"Satu yang kamu enggak ngerti dari aku, yaitu –perasaan aku~"

".."

"Aku dari dulu udah suka sama kamu, tapi kenapa?"

".."

"Kenapa kamu enggak bisa ngertiin perasaan aku?!" Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menunduk, Sakura dengan segera menarik tangannya dari dada Sasuke. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "maaf Sasuke-_kun_~"

"AKU ENGGAK BUTUH MINTA MAAF!"

"Hiks~ Hiks~ Hiks~"

".."

"Hiks Hiks~"

".."

"Hiks~"

"Maaf, aku kasar sama kamu~ tapi—" Sasuke menggengam tangan Sakura, menatap dalam emerald yang tengah berkaca-kaca itu. "Aku tahu, kamu enggak suka sama aku—"

".."

"Tetapi, bolehkah aku membuatmu merasakan apa yang kurasakan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Dor!**

**Nah loh saya balik lagi dengan fic multichap yang gajeee~ aku disini membuat 180****0 ****berbeda dari cerita Sasuke x Sakura yang pernah aku buat. Bukan apa-apa sih, tetapi aku cuma bosen sama fic-fic aku yang kebanyakan Sakura yang mnyukai Sasuke terus dan terus. Aku ingin buat satu fanfic dimana disini Sasuke yang memohon cintanya Sakura :3**

**Awalnya udah aku planning akan buat sekuel Nerd Met Nerd sama fic –insyaallah collab sama Liberta Geovani. Tetapi— lagi dan lagi yang tertulis berbeda~ ya udah deh enggak banyak omong akunyaa~ yang sudah baca, bersediakah kalian mereview? #nunjukkolomreview #puppyeyes bagi yang mau tanya atau kritik atau saran silahkan pm aku yaa!**

**Sign**

**Uchiha Dita Fullbuster**


End file.
